Romantico
by JoongStarr
Summary: A collection of Berkeley / Dee oneshots and drabbles. There are no set amount of chapters for this. Laytner. Rose.
1. Author's Note, Warning & Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone =] It's nice to be back writing again! I've decided to take down my Berkeley and Dee multi chap story called The Sacrifices We Make and completely rewrite it and complete it before posting it again so in the meantime I've chosen to write a collection of oneshots and drabbles involving Dee and Berkeley. There will probably be more one-shots than drabbles since I've never been good at writing anything less than maybe … 550 words? But anyways, I hope you all enjoy.

**Also, I will be taking requests **but every request may not be written because I have to like the idea**.** Not anything too painfully specific but if you want me to create something that takes place in a particular setting or you want there to be a certain scenario going on, just mention it in a review and if I like the idea I'll write it up and add it to the collection.

**Warning: **This will probably, most likely, as a matter of fact I'm absolutely positive that lemons and citrus will pop up randomly in here so beware of that if it isn't your cup of tea. I'll most likely let you know in the beginning of the one-shot though when it's a lemon so don't worry about it.

So here we go ...

**DISCLAIMER_:_** **I do NOT own FAKE.**


	2. Charity Over Game Days

Listening to – Royals by: Lorde

**Ch****arity and Game Days**

"What is this?"

Berkeley blinked as a rectangular piece of paper was shoved in his face from across the coffee table and scooted back in the couch, squinting as the lettering came into focus. "It looks like a check." He stated and then smirked, "You know, the things that always bounce you try to use them." He just couldn't resist.

Dee flushed, jade green eyes flashing in a mixture of embarrassment and irritation. "You damn bastard! That only happened twice and you know it!" He seethed and jabbed the man in the chest. "And I know what a freakin' check is …" Dee added, voice trailing off as he retracted his hand and stared at the paper now laying slightly crumpled on the table. "But this one is for Penguin." His voice come out soft as he spoke and Berkeley couldn't help but pick up on the confusion laced throughout the sentence.

Berkeley sighed and shook his head, leaning over he picked up the check and placed it on his thigh as he began to work out the creases. "Of course it is."

"But why?"

"Well," The blonde began and looked up from his 'work' and at Dee who was tapping the table and staring at him expectantly, knees pressed into the carpet and elbows resting on the smooth wooden surface. "That was your home, I suppose you could say and she has been having a rather difficult time." And that's as far as he would go with that. Berkeley didn't plan for the raven to ever find out about his monthly contributions but he did anyway. Berkeley suddenly felt himself mentally slapping himself in the face as Dee's jaw dropped. He _knew _he should have sent out the check yesterday morning but no, he had to be lazy and tired from work.

"Berkeley …" Dee began, his voice was low and he swallowed thickly as he racked his brain to try and come up with something to say. He was speechless, touched beyond belief and still a bit confused. Berkeley just wasn't the type to do something so … charitable? Thoughtful? Caring? Or maybe he was. Well, obviously he was from the neatly written check laying on the blonde's thigh. Dee frowned at himself. Of course Berkeley was all those things. Maybe not super charitable or anything like that but definitely thoughtful and caring to an extent. Berkeley did a lot of nice things for his detectives that was normally overshadowed by his aloof and snotty attitude. And relationship wise, with him, Berkeley was usually pretty thoughtful, oddly kind and willing to share what was his – including his awesome as hell car. So maybe it was wrong of him to feel so confused by all of this. Dee stood up, walking around the table and leaned over the arm of the couch, his hand pushing into the arm for support, ignoring the slightly embarrassed expression that flashed across Berkeley's face.

"Dee" Berkeley started and made to stand up as the color in his cheeks flared. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed but what he did know however, is that he wanted to leave the situation. "It's noth-" He was trying to brush the whole thing off when Dee leaned in and gently pressed his lips against his own. He sighed into this kiss when he felt the other's large hand run through his hair and clasp the back of his neck. Berkeley's shoulders began to relax as the kiss deepened and let his eyelids flutter closed when he felt Dee shift his hands and place them on his thighs, one trailing up to his hip and down to his hand, interlocking their fingers together.

"Thank you." Dee said, his voice sounding a little above a whisper as he just barely pulled back.

Berkeley blinked, usually calculating blue orbs, wide and soft as Dee squeezed his hand and kissed his temple. He was about to say you're welcome when Dee suddenly pulled back and started walking out of the living room.

"The game is about to come on! Do you want a beer?" Dee called out from the kitchen and peeked his head around the corner.

Berkeley shook his head, leave it to Dee to change the atmosphere. "Yes please." He answered and let his head fall onto the back of the sofa, his lips still tingling from the kiss he received not moments ago. He still wasn't used to this. Soft kisses and gentle caresses. He never thought it was his thing either, him always preferring the more aggressive approach in the past, until he formed a relationship with Dee just two years ago who presented to him a healthy mix of both. It was … nice. Berkeley let his gaze travel to the side just in time as the couch dipped to see Dee sit the beers on the table and turn on the TV as he twirled the remote in his hand. His brow twitched in annoyance however when he noticed that not only were the coasters missing for their drinks but Dee _also _had his sneakered feet on his expensive coffee table which meant he probably treaded throughout the house with them on. "Dee" He said, irritation dripping off his tongue. "I told you before not to walk in my apartment with your shoes on and always use coasters when you put a drink on the coffee table. Now fix it." He chastised and frowned when Dee waved him off and toed off his shoes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You're a nag, you know that?"

"At least I'm well-mannered. Unlike someone I know."

"Are you talking to me?" Dee challenged and turned so he was facing the blonde man sitting beside him.

Berkeley tilted up his chin and smirked, narrowing his eyes in that way he knew Dee hated with a passion. He said it made him look like a complete asshole. "Me and you are the only ones here, aren't we? And I'm surely not talking about myself … Laytner."

Dee growled and turned back to his original position as the NFL commercials started to run and roughly rubbed his fingers through his hair. He hated it when Berkeley made that face and used 'that voice'. He also hated when the bastard called him by his last name outside of work. However, Dee smirked. He knew Berkeley was just doing it to tease though so it didn't bother him _too,_ too much. "I love you … even though you're a bastard." Dee said as he leaned forward and released a breathy laugh when a particularly interesting and funny commercial came on. Something about a talking stain. "And really, thank you for helping out Penguin and stuff."

Berkeley picked up his beer and popped the tab, wrinkling his nose as the smell wafted over. He didn't actually like the taste or smell of beer – he, himself, preferred dark liquor and wine – but for some reason he always ended up drinking it on game nights with the idiot next to him. "Don't thank me, Dee." He responded after forcing down a few sips and leaned to his side before securing Dee's narrow jaw in his hands and placing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Not verbally anyway."

Dee shuddered when Berkeley's warm breath tickled his ear and the faint scent of quality beer ghosted over to his nose. Those simple words accompanied by Berkeley's naturally sultry way of talking played over and over in his mind. He licked his lips as he felt his member twitch in his jeans. Dee was a man of opportunity and there was no way he'd miss this invitation. "During half-time?" He suggested, his voice dropping on octave as he took a hand and brought it under Berkeley's black t-shirt, running it along firm abdominal muscles covered by smooth, taught skin and let his digits travel down to the other's hip bone before lightly tracing over the area of skin just above Berkeley's belt from one hip to the other.

Berkeley clenched his jaw at the small touches and nodded when Dee let his hand linger on his hip and turned back to the television, eyes brightening even more when the stats of his favorite player popped up on the screen.

"Man, I get to see my favorite player do his thing on the field and fuck you senseless during half-time." Dee said with a wide grin on his face. "This has to be the best day ever."

Berkeley furrowed his brows and gave a light laugh. Dee was silly but honestly, he couldn't wait for half-time either.

**END**


	3. The Morning Dew

Listening to – Miley Cyrus: Adore You

**The Morning Dew**

It was weird being the first to wake up. Dee mused to himself as he yawned and stretched out his legs, sighing in contentment as clouds sailed away from the sun, allowing its warm rays to peek through the blinds and warm his body under the thin covers. It must have rained or had been really cold out while he was asleep because through the openings of the blinds he could see small droplets of dew sticking to the windows. Dee blinked tiredly and rubbed his eyes to get rid of any evidence of sleep. Usually Berkeley was the one who was awake long before him so when Dee woke up it was to the smell of breakfast blend coffee and the sound of the morning news softly coasting throughout Berkeley's apartment. And surprisingly enough, whenever he got out of bed and headed to the front after spending the night over, Berkeley wasn't hard at work filling out paperwork with his eyebrows drawn in concentration or on the house phone having important conference calls. When he first experienced seeing Berkeley sitting on the couch in the living room with his feet kicked up and playing Temple Run on his cell phone (which induced a quiet string of curses), he was a bit shocked. The ever proficient and business-like Commissioner Berkeley Rose just lazing around like a regular person. Of course that had been way earlier in their relationship when he stayed over the blonde's place for the first time. That was also the first time he'd ever seen Berkeley in his 'most natural state' so to speak. And that's probably what cemented his feelings for the other male, honestly. Seeing him in a loose fitted, grey v-neck shirt, basketball shorts and black socks made him feel like he was actually seeing the Commissioner for the first time since they had first met. He loved the way Berkeley did his hair on a regular basis but he loved how it was in the morning. He loved the way the normally swept back locks just barely fell over his left eye and how the other blonde strands of hair seemed to fall and tease his ears just above the lobe, and licked the nape of his neck, flowing freely in a way they never did when product was in it. His eyes were different too when he was off work, Dee had realized back then. They were softer, not as calculating. More accepting.

Dee smiled as he reached an arm over and pushed a thick layer of blonde locks away from the sleeping male's face, appreciating how the rays off light fell over Berkeley's face and exposed the faint tinge of pink in his cheeks that had been concealed by the shade. He had slept with Ryo before, just because he thought he was madly in love with the man, and he thought Ryo looked rather beautiful when he slept as well but it didn't have the same kind of impact on him. When he had woken up before Ryo that next morning, he wasn't awed as much because Ryo was so shy and kind, it wasn't a wonder to see him at peace and unguarded. Basically, he expected the male to be gorgeous and at ease even when he slept but with Berkeley it was different. With Berkeley, he didn't expect him to look so content and unguarded because he was normally so full of himself and always about his business. Always in some kind of thought and always planning for the next work day. Always immaculate and always straight faced. Usually all of those things happened when Berkeley was working – which was nearly every day – he worked even longer hours than the average homicide detective most of the time. And when he wasn't in the office, he was at home on his laptop, working from home. Just 'finishing up a few things' as Berkeley would sometimes put it. So it was really beautiful and surprising. Call him a sap, but perhaps it even took his breath away every time he actually woke up first and went to sleep last. Dee let a single finger trail from its place in Berkeley's hair and down the side of his jaw. He paused when the subject of his thoughts exhaled and began to stir, eyes fluttering open to reveal a pair of sleepy, icy blue orbs.

"My bad." Dee said, apologizing as he dropped his hand.

"It's …'kay." Berkeley mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep and he closed his eyes again and buried his face in the pillow. "…Morning."

The detective raised his brows and propped himself up with an elbow. "Why are you so tired? I'm supposed to be the one still sleep." He grinned, jade eyes twinkling in the sunlight as Berkeley reopened his eyes and sat up, stretching his arms and grunted in relief when his shoulders pushed forward and popped causing Dee to wince.

"Jeez!" Dee exclaimed as he grabbed his own shoulder and rubbed it as if it was his joints that had popped. "How do you crack your freakin' shoulders like that?! Doesn't that shit hurt?! I hate when you do that!"

Berkeley let his arms down and shook his head "Not at all." He said, looking over Dee's shoulder and towards the black and silver alarm clock sitting on his night stand. He read the big, blue digital numbers and blinked in surprise. "It's after ten."

"Well yeah …" Dee drawled, "That's why I was asking why you were so tired. It's probably due to your old age though." Dee breathily laughed as a bit of wind was knocked out of him when Berkeley punched him a little too hard in the stomach.

"I'm **not **old."

Dee smiled and rubbed his stomach. "Right, because that punch didn't just say 'old man'." Really, Berkeley wasn't **all that** much older than Dee was, only by about seven years, which was pretty remarkable considering his position in the police department. Usually commissioners – or at least the ones he ran into – were in their forties or early fifties at the start of their new career by the time they gained the experience and went through the ranks but here Berkeley was, thirty-two years old and had been a commissioner for a few years now. Maybe he went through some type of schooling early on like those ridiculously young lieutenants and captains in the military normally did. Either that or he was secretly smart Dee joked to himself and grabbed the blonde's forearm when he felt the mattress shift beside him. "Don't." He said, lightly tugging on Berkeley's arm as he reached over and opened the top drawer in the nightstand. "How about you just lay down with me for a while?" He suggested smoothly as he pulled out half a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Dee …" He said warningly, "Don't you dare."

Dee frowned lightly, tugging the male back down and pulling the cover back up to their mid sections. "Aw, _relax_ man." He grunted when Berkeley, glared and dug his knuckle in the raven's sternum, snatching the pack out of his hands and placed it on the edge of the bed.

"I said, don't. Only on the patio or out front. You're acting like this is a new thing."

Dee rolled his eyes. Berkeley just refused to relent even a little, tiny bit when it came to the 'non-smoking areas' of his place, which was practically everywhere. He didn't mind as much as he let on though, as long as he at least had the patio. His mind drifted off the topic however, when he felt Berkeley shift away from him and lay on his back.

"C'mere." Berkeley murmured and raised and arm, nuzzling a mass of black hair with his nose as Dee scooted over and laid his head under Berkeley jaw. He breathed in the familiar and fresh scent of Dee's favorite mint shampoo and conditioner and began to rub small circles on the male's side as Dee made himself comfortable. He loved how perfectly Dee seemed to fit. It wasn't awkward feeling or uncomfortable as it usually was with other men and women he had dated shortly in the past. Slowly, he tucked a few locks behind Dee's ear, sighing as Dee nuzzled his neck in response. He didn't know what he would have had if he had actually somehow ended up getting together with Ryo, but what he did know was that the mornings would have never turned out to feel quite like this.

**END**


End file.
